


Everyone Has a Story

by Nanakanan221



Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Runaway AU, The kids just want to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakanan221/pseuds/Nanakanan221
Summary: Runaways au, inspired by 'Seoul's Stragglers' by Cp1698. The story of how the girls came to be one group.OrThe girls just want a happy family, is that too much to ask?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.. this story includes mentions and descriptions of child abuse, depression, alcoholism and asshole parents. But I promise, this story is not all angst and sadness. I'll try to make the girls as happy as possible:)

A/N:(In age order) Nayeon-12, Jeongyeon-11, Momo-11, Sana-9, Mina-9(Twins), Jihyo-9, Dahyun-8, Chaeyoung-7, Tzuyu-7 Enjoy :)

\----------

Jihyo and Nayeon watched in amazement from behind the girl as she smashed the trembling man in the face. The man fell to the ground trembling and stood to run away. The girl turned around and offered a hand to Jihyo who took it gratefully and stood up.

“Are you guys okay?” She asked. Nayeon nodded.

“Yeah. Thank you for helping us, I don’t think I would’ve been able to protect the both of us on my own. Where’d you learn to do that anyway?” The girl hesitated,

“Uh, well I’ve been on my own for a while now... I sorta had to learn to protect myself so I taught myself.” Little Jihyo’s eyes widened.

“Really? We’ve been alone for awhile too! You be wanna apart of our family?!” She bounced on her heels excitedly. Nayeon clicked her tongue,

“Jihyo-ya, You can’t just randomly ask a stranger if they wanna be a part of our family.” She scolded gently.

“Yeah, I’d like that..” The stranger replied as if she didn’t hear Nayeon’s protests. Nayeon raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..” She looked into Jihyo’s big puppy eyes and immediately faltered.

“...alright then, I guess we could hang out with you. What’s your name anyway?”

“Oh, It’s Yoo Kyungw- I mean, Jeongyeon. Yeah, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jihyo lit up.

"I’m Park Jihyo and this is my favorite unnie, Im Nayeon!” She exclaimed as Nayeon flushed. She nodded.

“We should head home now Jihyo-ya, it’s getting late. Are you coming Jeongyeon?” She asked when the girl didn’t follow. Jeongyeon hesitates. Then she smiles.

“Y-yeah. Let’s go.” ‘A family, huh...’ she thought as she traced the girls’ footsteps from behind.

————————————————————

“Sana Mina, Come on, we need to leave..!” Momo whispered harshly to her two little sisters. But the girls were scared.

"Nee-chan, what about Daddy? Is he coming with us?” Sana asked as she watched her older sister pack their bags. Momo shook her head as tears ran down her face. She turned to them.

“Girls, you need to understand that we can’t trust Daddy anymore, okay? Now come on, Mina put on your jacket.” She said as she made sure they had enough food to last at least a few days. She had stolen two suitcases from their shed and packed one with food and the other with clothes. They were almost as tall as she was but she knew she could handle the weight. Their father had passed out on the floor of his room after drinking and yelling at them again. He had almost hit Mina when Momo stepped between them and received the blow in return. She rubbed her swelling face as she got prepared to leave. As they slipped through the doors, Momo made sure to grab their father’s wallet to steal his money and left with her sisters in tow. She glanced behind her as the house faded away from view. She told her sisters to walk in front of her so she could look out for a place to sleep. They eventually ended up at a park bench. It was hard but it would have to do. She set it up like a bed with blankets and a pillow.

“Come here girls, lay down.” She made sure her siblings were comfy before laying on the cold grass below them.

“Nee-chan, when will we go back to the house?” Mina said quietly. Momo looked away and frowned.

“We’ll go back when Daddy can’t hurt us anymore Baby Penguin, we can’t go back until you get big and strong okay? Promise you’ll grow up to be able to protect yourself for me.” Mina put out her pinky.

“I promise. I love you Nee-chan” She smiled.

“I love you girls with all my heart.”

————————————————————

Dahyun cowered behind her bedroom door as her mother pounded relentlessly.

"How dare you! I raised you with food and housing and you repay me with a B-?!"

"I'm sorry eomma! I studied! Please don't hit me again...!" She pleaded. Chaeyoung looked at her unnie from under her bed. Ever since Dahyun's father died, she had moved in with her mother and stepsisters. Chaeyoung glanced at Tzuyu who was also hiding under her blankets.

"Tzuyu..!" She whisper shouted. The girl peeked out from under the sheets with a questioning look. Chaeyoung waved the girl over. Tzuyu silently walked over, flinching as their mother pounded and threatened their unnie again. She hid with Chaeng under the matress just as their mother broke in.

"No! Eomma please..." Dahyun screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Pants down, over the bed. Now!" She said as she took off her belt.

"Not the belt! Please, anything but the belt eomma!" She backed up against the door again. Her mother scowled.

"Did I stutter Dahyun? Now!" She commanded. Dahyun retreated and pulled her leggings and skirt down to receive her punishment.

"Count!" *Smack "One!" *Smack "T-two!" *Smack "Three..!" // *Smack "twenty three..." she whispered. She couldn't feel her behind anymore but she was sure that the whipping was to leave scars and bleeding. Their mother continued to whip their unnie until she reached fifty. By the time their mother left with a hard look in her eyes, Dahyun had gone unconscious on the floor. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were used to this by now and knew how to take care of Dahyun after the encounters. They were a year younger than their unnie but they seemed to take care of her just as much as she took care of them; They always looked out for each other.

"Chaeng, go get the first aid kit, please." Tzuyu said. She was the one that usually ended up taking care of the injuries as she was interested in the field of medicine. Dahyun had ended up with a plethora of cuts and bruises along with past scars being reopened by the buckle of the belt. Tzuyu cringed as she wiped down the wounds with alcohol. She wrapped her unnie in different bandaids and applied ice so the swelling would go down as the poor girl slept. When she was done, the two worked together to bring Dahyun to her bed and tuck her in for the night. The girls had a hushed conversation after the ordeal.

"We need to get out of here Chaeng." Her sister nodded.

"I know... I don't know how much more Dahyun-unnie can take." Together they devised a plan:

1 They would pack a case full of supplies and clothes and money.

2 They would find a cheap place to stay.

3 They would run away in the middle of the night so their mother wouldn't know.

They agreed and decided to ask their unnie's opinion when she became concious again tomorrow.


	2. Nighttime Conversation

Nayeon chuckled softly at the two girls as Jihyo busied their newest family member with her stories and chatter.   
"..and then Nayeon-unnie and I ran away with the bread that we stol-er-found!" Jeongyeon laughed.  
They were on their way to Nayeon and Jihyo's "house". It was really just a corner of an alley that they cut off from the rest of the city with a bunch of pieces of sheet metal that they found. It wasn't much but it was home to the two girls and that was all that mattered. 

As they approached their house, Jeongyeon gasped.  
"Wow, is that really your house?" She asked in bewilderment. Nayeon blushed.  
"Yeah, I mean it isn't much but it's really all we've got-"  
"It's amazing! Better than I ever had anyway." Jeongyeon said. The eldest girl smiled.  
"Well I guess you're gonna be staying with us so I'm glad you like it!" She said happily.  
"Thanks again for saving us earlier." She said shyly. Jeongyeon hit her shoulder making her flinch a little bit.  
"Really, it's fine. Especially since I get to live with you two. You really are the nicest people I've met in a while. Especially you, you little cutie." She smiled as she ruffled little Jihyo's hair.

Jihyo looked up at her with the biggest grin possible and eyes that sparkled like the stars.  
"Wow! I can't believe Nayeon-unnie let you live with us. She never lets me do what I want!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at Nayeon. She scoffed.  
"Jeez kid, I'm only trying to keep you alive! Imagine what would've happend if I let you eat that maggot infested piece of cake you found on the street one time!" Jihyo rolled her eyes and playfully blew a raspberry. Jeongyeon laughed. 'I could get used to this.' She thought with a grin.

\---------------------------------------------

Nayeon was tucking Jihyo into her little sleeping bag that someone gave to them out of pity when Jeongyeon cleared her throat. Nayeon looked at her.  
"Something wrong?"   
"No. It's just... Where do you sleep?" She asked as she peered around the small shack curiously. Nayeon shrugged as she glanced over at her sleeping sister with a longing smile.  
"I just sleep wherever I guess. Besides, she needs a blanket more than I do." Jeongyeon nodded in understanding. She wanted to know more about these girls. Why did they take her in so easily? Why are they both alone on the streets like she is? How are they surviving out here? All these questions were running in her head as she stared at the two girls that took her in. Nayeon tilted her head.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jeongyeon shook herself and nodded. She cleared her throat again as she glanced at the sleeping child in front of them on the ground.  
"Can we talk over there so she doesn't wake up?" Nayeon raised a brow but nodded slowly.  
"What's up?" Jeongyeon hesitated a little bit.  
"How did you guys end up on the streets like me? Like, why aren't you safe and cozy in a house with a family? Or how come you guys have a whole years worth of stuff in this tiny shack? How long have you been out here?" She panted out. Nayeon stared blankly, unable to comprehend so many questions at one time. Jeongyeon sighed.  
"Sorry I'm just really curious. Can I ask how you guys ended up out here?" Nayeon looked down.  
"Well I mean we lived in a house before. But after our parents divorced, we had to stay with mom and dad moved to America. And then like 2 years ago mom had a heart attack and died. Jihyo was a little younger so I'm sure she was a bit more scared than I was." She said as she looked at her sister again.

"We ended up being foster children and some random family from Japan adopted us for awhile. They eventually just dumped us out the on the street cause they got tired of not understanding what we were saying." She said as she looked at the ground with a frown.  
"We've been out here living in this corner for about a year now. I try to provide as much as I can for her but I don't always get enough. It breaks my heart when I see her cry. She's so bright and smiley that I can't even handle her frown..." she trailed off. Jeongyeon watched as she turned to face her.

"So what about you, huh? What are you doing out here?" Jeongyeon blushed.  
"I...ran away. I guess I couldn't handle the pressure that my parents put on me anymore. They always compared me to my successful sister and I could never live up to their expectations." She looked up.  
"I never got good marks in school, They always hated how tomboyish I was, and they always said I had a bratty attitude so I don't think they missed me when I left." 

Nayeon looked at the poor girl with a frown. She seemed to be holding back her tears as she stared at the ground. Nayeon smiled in sympathy and put a hand on Jeong's shoulder.  
"Hey, It's alright now, you're with us now right? You don't have to feel that way anymore, we'll always support you in whatever you do-unless you're doing something stupid. Please don't do something stupid." She joked. Jeongyeon sniffed and smiled at Nayeon. She suddenly lunged at the girl and hugged her to show her gratitude.  
"Thank you so much..." She mumbled against the crook of Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon just smiled as she rubbed the girl's back.   
"No problem Jeongyeon. Tell me when you start feeling like that again, okay? I don't ever want you to run away from us because we pressured you into anything, alright?" She rambled as Jeong let go and giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get too mushy. I literally just met you guys." 

They acted as if they didn't see it as a big deal but in reality, this moment changed their lives for the better. They could both see it and they appreciated each other greatly.  
They-

*Thud*

They turned to see that Jihyo had fallen onto the ground from her little cot and could see that she was truly in deep sleep as she snored and snuggled into her sleeping bag some more. They chuckled.  
Life is about to get way better with this new family.


	3. Dancing in the Street

"...e-san, Nee-san! Look what we found!" The twins squealed as they frantically patted Momo's face to get her to wake up. Momo groaned.

"Girls, what are you doing?" She moaned as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. Sana grinned.

"Look it, look it! We found a lizard!" She said as she dangled the thing in front of Momo's face. Her eyes widened and she screamed an ear-piercing scream. Sana jumped and Mina covered her ears. Momo blushed as she realized that the strangers in the park were staring. She cleared her throat.

"Please put that thing down before you catch a disease, Sana." 

 

Sana's bottom lips jutted out.

"B-but, I thought we could keep it like a little pet! I already got a name for him. His name is Mamoru. Get it? Cause he's gonna be our protection from now on." She stated as her eyes sparkled and Momo just couldn't resist when her baby sisters did the puppy-dog eyes. She hesitated but reluctantly let the girl keep her lizard.

"Alright, fine. You two better take care of him, since he's our protection anyway." She joked as her sisters nodded rapidly.

"Yay! We get a lizard~ We get a lizard~" the girls cheered as their older sister smiled and packed up their things.

 

"Alright girls, we gotta start heading out to find a place to stay for the night. Don't worry, we can explore on the way~" she grinned and the twins did the same as they cheered and hurried to help their sister.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

"Girls, look! A street performer!" Momo exclaimed as they dragged their bags over to an area where a man was strumming a fast-paced song on his guitar. They hid their bags in an alley corner and made their way back to push their way to the front of the crowd. 

 

The man was focused on his music and seemed to truly enjoy making the crowd sway to his melody. He opened his eyes to look at Momo who was tapping her foot and dancing along. He smiled and pointed at her.

"Me?" She asked. He nodded and motioned for her to dance next to him so the crowd could see her talent. Momo shyly but happily made her way to the front to start dancing. 

 

The man started to strum a fast paced melody. Momo recognized the song as 'Dope' by Bts. She had heard it on the radio and had even seen the choreography before. So she started to dance along to the moves that she remembered seeing. Momo was immersed in trying to remember how the dance went and only realized halfway through the song that people were throwing money in a hat and cheering for her. Momo grinned and continued to dance till the song ended and the crowd cleared out.

 

She wiped her forehead.

"Whew, well that was fun." She said to the man. He chuckled.

"Looked like it." He looked at his hat full of cash.

"Here, you earned it." He said with a wink. Momo hesitated.

"No, no, no. I'm sure you need it more than I do anyway." She bluffed. The man looked at her.

"You think I didn't see you hauling those bags and your sisters around? Go on, it's fine. Again, you earned it." He said, offering the money to her again. Momo took the money after one more moment of hesitation. She bowed.

"Thank you sir." She said respectfully to the old korean man. He flashed a smile full of wisdom.

"Good luck out there kiddo. Take care~" he said as he walked away with his instrument in tow.

She watched as he walked away and turned to her sisters.

 

"Look girls! We got some money!" She said excitedly as she began to count it.

"2, 4, 6, 8, 10....15? It's only 15,000 won?" She was dumbfounded. She was sure there was more than that. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks.

"We got 15,000 won." She said again. Her sisters hopped around.

"Yay~ we got 15,000 won~ that's a lot right unnie?" Mina asked, using her korean for the first time in a while. Momo sighed.

"You know what? It is a lot! It's enough for us, and that's what matters!" She exclaimed as she dragged her girls back to that alley to pick up their bags.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Her eyes widened and she yanked her sisters back again. She covered their mouthes as she watched the figures searching though her bags.

"This isn't right, Jeongyeon!" She heard a girl say.

"Shh! I'm not gonna take anything, I just wanna see." The tall girl replied nonchalantly. Momo spotted a little girl hiding behind the one who scolded the girl searching through the bags. She turned to her sisters and told them to stay put. She slowly and quietly slunk closer to the corner, hidden from them as they were distracted. Suddenly she pounced on the girl that she heard was named Jeongyeon.

 

Then she was on the floor. She rubbed her head.

"Ugh..." she groaned from the ground.

"Nee-san! Are you okay?" She heard her sisters round the corner. She panicked.

"No, wait!" She closed her eyes, expecting the girl to flip her sisters too but all she heard was gentle cooing at the girls.

 

"Awww... Jeong, look at how cute they are, worrying for their sister like that." Jeongyeon looked away from Momo and at the tiny girls. She broke down into 'aww's and 'how cute's. Momo furrowed her brow and sat up to see her twins being pet by two strangers.

"Hey! Don't touch them! I swear if you flip them like you did me I'll-"

"Woah! Jeez, calm down. I'm just adoring the little cuties~" Jeongyeon uttered as reached to pet girls' hair. Momo stepped between them and pushed her back.

"If you think you can flip me to the floor and think it's okay to touch my baby sisters then I don't think we're gonna get along." She scoffed. 

"You were even trying to steal our stuff! So you better back up before I gotta back you up myself." She threatened as she rolled up a sleeve. Nayeon's eyes widened and she pushed Jihyo towards the other girls.

"Hold on, hold on! Don't you dare hit each other in front of the little angels!" She said. She turned to Momo.

"Look, I'm sorry about looking through your stuff. We were just curious since not many people pass through this alley and we didn't intend to steal anything, okay?" Nayeon acted as the peacekeeper and put out her hand.

"Are we okay now?" Momo looked her up and down suspiciously and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But make one more wrong move and I swear I will-" 

 

Sana and Mina ran up to Momo and started calling her name over and over again.

"Woah, jeez one at a time, can't you see that we're talking over here? Mina, you go first."

Mina grinned.

"Nee-san, can we have a play date with Jihyo-chan?? She's so nice and silly!" She asked in their mother tongue. Momo squinted.

"Jihyo-chan? Who's that?" Sana ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Sana, wait! She's not gonna hurt me is she?" The little girl dragged her feet as Sana pulled her along. She had seen how Momo almost beat up her Jeongyeon-unnie and she didn't want to get involved.

"Nah~ Nee-chan wouldn't hurt a fly!" She replied. Jihyo tilted her head.

"What's a 'Nee-chan'?" She said, confused.

 

Momo's face broke out into a soft smile. The little girl was adorable! She stepped forward towards Jihyo and reached to ruffle her hair but was stopped by Jeongyeon. Momo sneered.

"Hey, if I can't touch your girls, then you can't touch mine." She grinned in mischief. 

"Ugh fine, you can touch them but you better remember my warnings." She relented and immediately tried to hug Jihyo. The girl giggled and ran behind Sana. Momo laughed and ran after her.

"I'm gonna get you~"

 

The chasing eventually turned into a big game of tag and Nayeon just watched with a smile as the girls ran in circles. Momo looked back.

"Don't you wanna play?" 

"Oh, I would but my left leg is acting up again." She stated. Momo looked confused and Jeongyeon explained,

"She was in a car accident before Jihyo was born and it messed up her leg so it sometimes gives out when she stands." 

"Ahh.." she said in thought. 

"Has anything similar happened to you before?" Nayeon asked.

"Yeah....apparently my older sister died in a car accident before these two were born. Then a few years after they were born, the same thing happened and my mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Jeongyeon said.

And the conversation carried on...

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The older girls stopped playing and went over to Nayeon.

"Aww.. what now?" Sana said. Mina grinned.

"Let's show Jihyo Mamoru!" She said.

"M-mamoluu?" Jihyo stuttered. The Japanese girls giggled.

"Ma-mo-ru." Sana pronounced slowly. Jihyo nodded.

"Okay, what's a mamoru?" She asked. Sana reached behind her back and Jihyo's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you have a pet?! He's so cute!" Jihyo giggled. The girls put the lizard down and started running around with it as the sun started setting.


	4. Planning Tomorrow

Dahyun moaned quietly as she slowly blinked open her eyes. Chaeng and Tzuyu turned around and immediately paused their bickering. Dahyun tried to sit up but was stopped by Chaeyoung.  
"Wait! Just rest for a second unnie. And I wouldn't wanna touch your butt if I was you." Dahyun raised an eyebrow. She was laying on her stomach and looked behind her to see her bottom and lower back completely covered in banages and ice packs. 'I guess that's why I can't feel my butt.' She thought.  
"What happened?" She questioned. Tzuyu explained with a scowl on her face.  
"Mom saw the B- you got on your test remember? Then she backed you up into the bed and whipped you like 50 times." Dahyun frowned.  
"And what about you guys? Did she hurt you too?" She started worrying and tried to get up and check her sisters for injuries. The younger girls stopped her.  
"Unnie, just lay down and relax. We're fine. We were hiding under the bed the whole time." Dahyun breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Okay, that's fine. I'm always fine as long as you guys are okay." She said quietly. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu just nodded.

Dahyun was always the caring type of person. She always wanted to make sure the people she loved were happy and healthy. But once her father passed away she almost lost that side of herself. She would be depressed to the point that she didn't want to move. She barely talked, ate, or even slept. Then her baby sisters came in. The little girls were only a year younger but they looked up to their unnie a lot. The girls would try to make sure Dahyun ate at least one meal a day and tried to have sleepovers with her to make sure she slept too. The girls eventually pulled Dahyun out of her slump of depression by showing her how much they cared about her. Dahyun wanted to make it up to them and she vowed to always make sure her sisters stayed safe.

After the death of her father, her step mother also went through depression. She started drinking and she was barely home anymore. She started having big mood swings and started taking her sadness and anger out on her daughters. She would beat them until she grew tired from the alcohol coursing through her body. But Dahyun took the most of the beatings. Her mother thought she deserved it because she wasn't even Dahyun's real mother. And even when the beating wasn't meant for her, Dahyun would jump in and take the hits for her sisters because she didn't want the only ones she cared about to be hurt. Because of this, Dahyun had ended up with many scars and bruises that she hid under her baggy sweatshirts and long sleeves.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu couldn't stand watching their unnie get hurt. The whipping that Dahyun received was the last straw.  
"Unnie, we have a plan." Tzuyu said. Dahyun sighed.  
"Tzuyu, we've gone over this. We can't just ask the birds and mice to fly in and help us by singing to them." She gently chided. Tzuyu pouted.  
"Unnie! That was like 2 years ago! Why won't you let it go~" She whined. Chaeyoung giggled and Dahyun ruffled Tzuyu's hair.  
"Okay, Okay! I'm just teasing. Now, what was this 'plan'?" She chuckled. Chaeyoung took over and the atmosphere suddenly turned serious.  
"Unnie...We gotta get out of here. I know that you said you'd always protect us, but now we wanna protect you." She confessed.  
"Tzuyu and I can't stand watching you get abused anymore and we want to leave." She bit her lip to stop its trembling. Dahyun looked on in sympathy.  
"We already packed clothes and food and water, Unnie. We can leave whenever you're ready." Tzuyu said. Now it was Dahyun's turn to bite her lip.

Dahyun had always thought of running away but she never actually thought it would ever happen. She also considered the consequences of leaving. What if their mom found them somewhere and punished the girls harder than ever before? What if they run into thugs and get beat up again? They might even just starve to death! She didn't have a job; She wasn't even old enough to get a job! How would they even survive out in the real world-   
Tzuyu tapped her shoulder. She jumped.  
"Unnie? I guess we shouldn't have even tought of it... Sorry for worrying you Unnie, just go back to sleep and we'll just put away the things that we packed.." Dahyun frowned. She watched as her little sisters dragged themselves off the bed and open up a suitcase. She hesitated before giving in.  
"...Uhh I mean I think we can make it work. All we have to do is sneak out and I guess I can take care of whatever trouble we run into." She said with a little doubt in her voice. Her sisters jumped with joy.  
"Yass! Finally we get to help you unnie! I really couldn't watch any longer." Chaeyoung said jumping happily. Dahyun smiled. 

As long as they're happy, I'm happy.

\---------------------------------------------

Eventually, they ended up near some park. They had to sneak past their mother in her drunken slumber and quietly close the door before they sprinted with their luggage in tow. They hid from strangers in the darkness and went to the only place that gave them happiness. They used to go to this park all the time when her father was alive. They would sit on the swings as their father would push one of them then run to push another. Dahyun smiled at the thought.

"Unnie!" She heard Tzuyu and turned to see her sitting on the slide with Chaeyoung. Dahyun giggled.  
"Hurry up! We're gonna sleep soon!" She scolded them jokingly. Chaeng pouted.  
"Okay... Weee!" The girls went down the slide that was four times taller than them in a fit of giggles. Dahyun watched as she laid on her stomach under a tree in the corner of the park. The girls ran over and helped their older sister set up the sleeping area since Dahyun couldn't move much. In all honesty, Dahyun was in excruciating pain at the moment, but she couldn't tell her sisters that. She had to stay strong for them, so she pushed through the painful walk to the park and laid down as soon as they got there saying that she just wanted to watch them play. The girls pouted but went on to play anyway. 

Soon the sun went down and the three girls were watching the sunset.  
"Unnie? What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Tzuyu asked. Dahyun pursed her lips. What were they gonna do tomorrow? She hadn't thought that far into this plan yet and she wasn't capable of doing much since she was only 8 years old anyway. She stared at the glowing sky and sighed.  
"I don't know Tzuyu, I don't know..."

 

\- [ ] Some Much Needed Help

 

"Nayeon-unnie! Jeongie-unnie! Momoring-Unnie! Wake up~!!"   
Nayeon groaned as she felt a little girl patting her tummy rapidly. She cracked her eyes open and peered downwards to see three kids jumping around all excited like little puppies. Nayeon sat up.  
"What is it? Did something happen?" She slurred, still sleepy. Momo snickered behind her hand.  
"Yeah silly, you we're kicking Jeong in your sleep." She giggled. Nayeon cringed and looked down towards her feet and saw Jeongyeon curled up in a ball. 'Oh.. oops' she thought sheepishly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jihyo and the twins set with their puppy eyes. 'Oh, here we go...'   
"Unnie, can we go to the park and play? Pleaseee?" Nayeon tried to look away but she ultimately failed. She sighed,  
"Ugh, you know the puppy eyes are an unfair move.. Fine! Get up Jeong, we're heading out!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaeng, hurry up!" Nayeon watched in awe as the little girl packed up what seemed to be her and the other girls' sleeping space. Jihyo tugged on her hand.  
"Unnie, we're gonna play with those girls over there!" She said over her shoulder as she dragged the twins with her. Nayeon payed attention to see what would happen with that mature looking little girl.

"Hi! Wanna play tag?" She heard Jihyo ask. The girl snapped her head up and widened her eyes.  
"U-uh, I uh- Sorry, we kinda have to get going.." she stuttered. Nayeon tilted her head. By this time, she knew that Momo and Jeongyeon were watching as well. Jihyo looked down in disappointment but offered to help the girls. The six started to pack up the blankets and things and they introduced themselves.  
"Thanks for helping us, I'm Dahyun and these are my sisters Chaeyoung and Tzuyu." Sana introduced them as well.  
"Hi! I'm Sana and these sweeties are my sisters Mina and Jihyo. Me and Mina are twins!" She said and giggled when the three gasped.  
"Cool!" She heard the younger girls say. Nayeon smiled fondly. 'Sana called them sisters... adorable.' She thought.   
"Ah-!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a short scream. She saw that the girl- Dahyun- was on the floor. Protective instincts kicked in and she was immediately running to check on the tiny girl.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dahyun's POV

'Ugh.. that stings..' She cursed in her mind. She had probably tried to stand up too fast. Her bandaged behind was still very sore and probably still bleeding (not that she could check at the moment). Someone dragged her off the ground gently.  
"Oh my gosh, are you alright, sweetheart? Are you hurt?" She looked up and saw a girl searching her for injuries. She looked older; much more mature looking than Dahyun herself looked.

She was used to hiding things and this was no different.   
"N-no I'm fine." She lied through her teeth as she carefully steadied herself on her feet again. Chaeng spoke up.  
"Unnie, you're not fine! Why don't you ever let anyone help you!?" She bit her lip. 'It's natural for me..' She shook her head and defended herself. Dahyun whipped her head around and hissed.  
"Chaeng! What if they're just here to hurt us too? How can you just blindly trust anyone after what we've been through?"

"Uh.. Well whatever you say, I'm not stupid. You guys obviously are here with suitcases for a reason. I'm assuming you've run away from home like the rest of us?" The older girl guessed. Dahyun's jaw dropped a little. 'Like us..?' She looked behind the girl to see five other girls who all looked older than her.   
"C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you. Just let us bring you to our place so we can look at whatever injury you have." She put her hand out for Dahyun to grab. 

Was she really gonna go along with this? She didn't even know these girls, what if they're really just playing her and her sisters? But what if this'll be good for them? Maybe thi-  
"Unnie! Hello??" Tzuyu waved her hand in front of her eyes. She shook her head again. Jeez, she needs to stop doing that.   
"H-huh? What?" The older girl looked at her in concern.  
"You really look like you need some help. Just let us help you." She finally relented and hesitantly took her hand. 'I can take care of any problem anyway, we'll just hope this isn't a trap..'


	5. Some Much Needed Help

"Nayeon-unnie! Jeongie-unnie! Momoring-Unnie! Wake up~!!"   
Nayeon groaned as she felt a little girl patting her tummy rapidly. She cracked her eyes open and peered downwards to see three kids jumping around all excited like little puppies. Nayeon sat up.  
"What is it? Did something happen?" She slurred, still sleepy. Momo snickered behind her hand.  
"Yeah silly, you we're kicking Jeong in your sleep." She giggled. Nayeon cringed and looked down towards her feet and saw Jeongyeon curled up in a ball. 'Oh.. oops' she thought sheepishly. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jihyo and the twins set with their puppy eyes. 'Oh, here we go...'   
"Unnie, can we go to the park and play? Pleaseee?" Nayeon tried to look away but she ultimately failed. She sighed,  
"Ugh, you know the puppy eyes are an unfair move.. Fine! Get up Jeong, we're heading out!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chaeng, hurry up!" Nayeon watched in awe as the little girl packed up what seemed to be her and the other girls' sleeping space. Jihyo tugged on her hand.  
"Unnie, we're gonna play with those girls over there!" She said over her shoulder as she dragged the twins with her. Nayeon payed attention to see what would happen with that mature looking little girl.

"Hi! Wanna play tag?" She heard Jihyo ask. The girl snapped her head up and widened her eyes.  
"U-uh, I uh- Sorry, we kinda have to get going.." she stuttered. Nayeon tilted her head. By this time, she knew that Momo and Jeongyeon were watching as well. Jihyo looked down in disappointment but offered to help the girls. The six started to pack up the blankets and things and they introduced themselves.  
"Thanks for helping us, I'm Dahyun and these are my sisters Chaeyoung and Tzuyu." Sana introduced them as well.  
"Hi! I'm Sana and these sweeties are my sisters Mina and Jihyo. Me and Mina are twins!" She said and giggled when the three gasped.  
"Cool!" She heard the younger girls say. Nayeon smiled fondly. 'Sana called them sisters... adorable.' She thought.   
"Ah-!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a short scream. She saw that the girl- Dahyun- was on the floor. Protective instincts kicked in and she was immediately running to check on the tiny girl.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dahyun's POV

'Ugh.. that stings..' She cursed in her mind. She had probably tried to stand up too fast. Her bandaged behind was still very sore and probably still bleeding (not that she could check at the moment). Someone dragged her off the ground gently.  
"Oh my gosh, are you alright, sweetheart? Are you hurt?" She looked up and saw a girl searching her for injuries. She looked older; much more mature looking than Dahyun herself looked.

She was used to hiding things and this was no different.   
"N-no I'm fine." She lied through her teeth as she carefully steadied herself on her feet again. Chaeng spoke up.  
"Unnie, you're not fine! Why don't you ever let anyone help you!?" She bit her lip. 'It's natural for me..' She shook her head and defended herself. Dahyun whipped her head around and hissed.  
"Chaeng! What if they're just here to hurt us too? How can you just blindly trust anyone after what we've been through?"

"Uh.. Well whatever you say, I'm not stupid. You guys obviously are here with suitcases for a reason. I'm assuming you've run away from home like the rest of us?" The older girl guessed. Dahyun's jaw dropped a little. 'Like us..?' She looked behind the girl to see five other girls who all looked older than her.   
"C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you. Just let us bring you to our place so we can look at whatever injury you have." She put her hand out for Dahyun to grab. 

Was she really gonna go along with this? She didn't even know these girls, what if they're really just playing her and her sisters? But what if this'll be good for them? Maybe thi-  
"Unnie! Hello??" Tzuyu waved her hand in front of her eyes. She shook her head again. Jeez, she needs to stop doing that.   
"H-huh? What?" The older girl looked at her in concern.  
"You really look like you need some help. Just let us help you." She finally relented and hesitantly took her hand. 'I can take care of any problem anyway, we'll just hope this isn't a trap..'


	6. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of wounds coming up--

Tzuyu walked with the new girl they met around 20 minutes ago. Her name was Jihyo if she remembered correctly.  
"So.. How old are you? I'm 9, and so are Sana and Mina. Nayeon-unnie is 12 and Jeongyeon and Momo-unnie are 11." A small smile grew on Tzuyu's face as she said,  
"Me and Chaeng are 7 and Dahyun-unnie is 8." Jihyo smiled brightly.  
"Really? That means I'm not the maknae anymore! Now I have 3 dongsaengs!" She celebrated as the twins giggled. Tzuyu raised a brow. 'Wait, do they think we're staying with them from now on?' She looked at Cheang. She was laughing with the girl named Mina and she smiled when she ruffled her hair. 'That.. would be nice..' She thought to herself. She looked over at Dahyun and saw that her unnie was having a hard time walking. She was obviously trying to hide it but Tzuyu knew how much it must hurt. She sighed with a frown.  
"What's wrong?" Jihyo asked from beside her. Tzuyu jumped and just shrugged. Jihyo backed off and decided not to question her.

\---------------------------------------------

Tzuyu cried,  
"I wanna come!" She whined. Nayeon had taken them to their 'house'. Which was apparently just half an alley that was cut off by sheet metal. Dahyun and her sisters were amazed when they saw that it even had a roof! And it was pretty big too; it could probably fit like 5 more people if they tried. The oldest 3 girls were trying to take Dahyun into a different room so that they could check all over Dahyun's body for injuries and Dahyun was still denying them. Actually, it seemed that she was about to have an anxiety attack. 'It's been so long since she's had an attack' She remarked in her head. Chaeyoung was also throwing a tantrum with her. They were trying to make sure their unnie wouldn't get hurt by the seemingly very nice strangers, but they were also trying to comfort her so she wouldn't panic and so she could get the care she needs. Dahyun was hyperventilating. She didn't need people seeing all the scars she tried so hard to hide for so long. She didn't need anymore people knowing. Tzuyu knew she was swallowing her fear for her and Chaeng again and she needed to be there for her unnie.  
"Please! I know where her injuries are, I'm the one who took care of them!" She begged. The girls finally relented after about 3 minutes of desperate begging.  
"We just didn't want you guys seeing her naked or anything but I guess you guys know what she looks like, so fine. But you three are still staying out here. Momo will watch you." Nayeon said. Dahyun was thankful that at least her sisters would be there with her the whole time.

\---------------------------------------------

Dahyun sucked in a breath and prayed that these girls were really gonna help her. She hoped that they wouldn't judge her for all of her scars and bruises. She breathed deeply and steadily to make sure the anxiety monster went back down into its cave.   
"Do you need help?" She heard Nayeon ask from behind her followed by a smack.  
"What? She looks troubled." She said quietly. Jeongyeon sighed.  
"Take your time kiddo, it's alright." She comforted as it seemed that Dahyun didn't want to take her clothes off. Dahyun glanced to her sisters. They smiled at her and mouthed 'Fighting!'. Dahyun calmed down and finally pulled her shirt off. She heard the older girls gasp. Her back was lined with layered bruises; black, blue and yellow bruises that were stacked up over multiple beatings. There were also scars from multiple whippings, a few cuts and some burn marks from her mother's cigarettes.  
"O-oh, you poor girls..." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she waited for them to say something judgemental or rude. She was surprised when she felt Jeongyeon and Nayeon hugging her gently from behind.   
"Y-you're not disappointed?" She gasped. Nayeon frowned.  
"Sweetie, no.. We would never be disappointed in you just because of whatever happened to make these terrible marks on your beautiful body." She said quietly as she squeezed Dahyun a little tighter before letting go. Dahyun teared up. This was finally where she could find people who didn't make fun of her or call her ugly because of her scars. She was on the verge of crying when Jeongyeon called out to her.  
"Alright well since we've seen that, is there anything else we need to take care of?" She asked sincerely. Tzuyu and Chaeng chimed in before Dahyun could deny again.  
"Check her bottom." They said. Dahyun sighed and carefully pulled her pants down, avoiding the large bandaged area. She cringed as she heard the girls gasp again.  
"I'll.. I'll get the first aid kit." She heard Jeongyeon say before leaving the room. Nayeon sighed,  
"I'm so sorry for you girls, I'm sure you don't deserve whatever happened to you. We'll talk about this later, alright?" Dahyun and her sisters nodded quietly. Jeong came back and they started peeling back the bandages.

Dahyun gasped in pain as her bandages were being torn off slowly. Her sisters rushed up and immediately grabbed her hands so she could relax a bit. Chaeyoung whispered.  
"It's okay unnie, It'll all get better after this." She squeezed her hand. Dahyun whimpered as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Soon, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were wiping down her wounds with alcohol and it stung like all hell. She screamed and sobs spilled out of her mouth. Nayeon and Jeongyeon teared up since they were the ones causing her pain at the moment. They tried to speed it up a bit. They could see that the sisters were all crying now and they couldn't bare to watch such beautiful angels be in so much physical and emotional pain. 

Dahyun's wounds were deep. The whip had been used at least 50 times and that did damage. In fact, the cuts were still bleeding a little. The skin all around her cuts were bright red and looked irritated, and ever since they started cleaning her up, the skin looked like it was throbbing. Dahyun cried as she remembered how terrifying it was when her mother broke into the room and made her pull her pants down to receive the punishment. She didn't have the energy to scream and thrash around anymore so she just sat still and scrunched her face with every wipe of alcohol. By the time she was all patched up with new bandages and all redressed in her clothes, she could barely keep her eyes open anymore. But she knew she needed to find a place to sleep with her sisters and some food before they ran out of time. Someone placed a nice warm blanket on top of her and it got even harder to stay awake. She fought the sleep stubbornly and tried to get up.  
"Just lay down and sleep Sweetie, you'll feel better soon." She shook her head and mumbled.  
"No.. I-I gotta find a.. a place to sleep...f-for the girls." She couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Nayeon sighed with sympathy as she watched the poor girl forcing herself too hard. She stroked her hair and shushed her before she began to softly sing her to sleep after assuring her that her sisters were safe. She sighed when the girl finally fell asleep and quietly led the remaining 3 girls out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------

"Do you girls want to tell the story, or do you want to wait for your unnie to wake up?" Jeongyeon asked gently. They were gathered in a circle with all the other girls. Chaeng looked at her sister and they nodded in silent conversation. They agreed to do this without their unnie so she could finally relax for at least a little bit. Chaeyoung began the story.

"When me and Tzu were younger, our dad died in a car accident. But we honestly don't really remember because we were too young. Then, after a few years, Mom married this kind man and he brought his daughter with him. Apparently his wife had died of some mysterious disease around the same time that our dad died." She said. The girls listened to the small children intently.  
"We were all a very happy family after that.." She sighed as she reminisced in the past.   
"But after just 2 years, our dad died again.. This time it was a construction accident. He was on his way home for Tzu's birthday.." She pouted and shook herself. 'Getting off topic..'  
"Anyway, it got really tough after that. Mom and Dahyun-unnie were really depressed and Mom didn't stop drinking. Mom started taking out her anger on Dahyun-unnie because she isn't her 'real' daughter." Chaeyoung scoffed. Tzuyu took over.  
"Sometimes she got so crazy that she tried to hit us too, but most of the time unnie jumped in front of us to save us... She really has a hard time sometimes.." Tzuyu frowned as she went back in her mind.  
"She was so depressed at one point that she didn't even leave her bed for a week once. She didn't even flinch when mom hit her; it was like she was inhuman. I know she was being bullied at school for her scars too so me and Chaeng did everything we could for her." She breathed deeply.  
"We made sure she ate well and we made sure she didn't hurt herself. When she came home in tears and on the verge of another anxiety attack, me and Chaeyoung-ah stayed with her and rubbed her back to make her feel better. Now she's all better so we did well right?" She looked at the other girls for their opinions. They all looked heartbroken. She sighed.  
"But now I think she feels like she owes us for helping her out of her depression so she always puts herself in danger for us. You saw her scars? Either they were directed at her, or she was just shielding us again... I really love Dahyun-unnie... I just wish that she could just be a kid with us instead of worrying so much sometimes." She said sadly. 

Nayeon stood up and sniffled loudly. She went up to the two girls and hugged them tightly.  
"You poor, poor darlings... I promise, you kids will be just fine, alright? Just stay with us and I swear we will never let harm come to you ever again. I just want the best for kids like you..." She said as she ruffled the little girls' hair. Chaeyoung looked up from the hug.  
"Really?? We can stay with you? Are you sure it won't be too much trouble? Dahyun-unnie doesn't like bothering others and she would rather watch us herself." She revealed. Nayeon clicked her tongue.  
"We can't have your unnie stressing out too much now, can we? She had to mature much too fast... I'm going to make sure she can be a kid again." She said confidently. Tzuyu smiled.  
"This'll be good, right? A place to stay with so many new friends! It'll be our new and improved family, Chaeng!" Nayeon grinned as she watched the girls jump up and down excited to tell their unnie the good news.  
'New and improved family, huh? Sounds like a great plan.' She thought fondly.


	7. New Beginnings

Dahyun groaned and blinked her eyes open. Her butt felt way more sore than the day before and it stung like heck. She looked around and saw that she was laying on a cot in some sort of room. 'Hold on.... Where are they??' She panicked and rushed to stand but ended up as a heap on the floor. She groaned. Then multiple sets of foot steps could be heard running towards her. Her eyes widened and she started to try and hide herself under the cot that she was laying on earlier.  
"Dahyunnie? Are you awake? We heard a noise." Dahyun jolted. She hadn't heard anyone call her that since her father was alive.   
"Unnie! Are you okay? Why are you on the floor??" She heard Tzuyu ask worriedly. Dahyun looked up.  
"T-Tzuyu-ya?" She rasped. Ouch, her throat hurt. Why did her throat hurt?   
"Hey unnie! You wanna tour around our new place?" Dahyun tilted her head when she was confused and Nayeon cooed.  
"C'mere cutie, we're gonna show you around your new home." Dahyun stopped.  
"New home?" She asked, shocked. Before she could inquire further, Nayeon practically picked her up and dragged her out of the small room. Dahyun hissed when the pain flared from her butt again. Nayeon skidded to a halt.   
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Geez what's wrong with me?" She rambled. She squatted down and cupped Dahyun's cheeks. Dahyun furrowed her eybrows and looked into her eyes.  
"Let's slow down okay? Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, you can go outside to play with the others." She watched as her sisters quietly left the room.  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Dahyun thought hard but all she could remember was that the girl in front of her and her friends had taken her from the park. In theory, she should be absolutely terrified of this girl but there was something about her. It made her seem safe, like her father's arms when the other kids would make fun of her white skin and glasses. Dahyun shook her head slightly. Nayeon smiled gently.   
"Alright well, me and the girls found you and your sisters at the park and you looked like you could use some help so we brought you to our place. Then we asked if we needed to do any medical checks and your sisters basically volunteered you to be thoroughly checked." Nayeon giggled.   
"They're very good girls y'know? They made sure you were okay. Anyways, me and Jeong brought you to this room so we could fix you up and you ended up passing out while we were patching you up. Speaking of, we should probably look at those injuries to make sure they didn't get infected." Nayeon nudged her with her shoulder and gestured toward the cot. Dahyun pouted.  
"It's gonna hurt again isn't it? Besides, I'm sure it's fine. Me and my sisters should get out of here anyway we wouldn't want to be a bother to you guys..." Nayeon sighed.  
"Sweetheart, you wouldn't be a bother to us. We would be so happy to be able to make sure you girls are safe. You and your sisters seem to be so polite and caring anyways. You couldn't be a bother even if you tried. Besides, me and everyone else here seem to think that adding you to our family would be awesome. That includes your sisters." Dahyun thought back to when Nayeon said that her sisters were "good girls". In all honesty, Dahyun had to agree. Her sisters were angels in her eyes, and that's why she tries so hard to make sure they don't get hurt. It's hard to believe but, she knew that her sisters were basically able to watch themselves. Chaeyoung was good at dealing with most social situations and could figure out how to solve her problems with relative ease. Tzuyu knew how to treat her own injuries and Dahyun knew she was mature enough to take care of herself. In fact, they took care of Dahyun almost as often as she took care of them. Dahyun sighed. If her sisters thought it would be a good idea, then she assumed that she should probably go along with it. She smiled a little- She never thought she would succumb so easily to her sisters but here she was. She looked up.  
"Hmm.. well, if my sisters think it's good then I guess I'll have to agree with them." She said confidently. Nayeon sqealed.   
"That's.. adorable! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see you girls hanging out with my girls! This is gonna be the best family in existence, I promise you!" She crossed her fingers over her heart to show her promise. Dahyun giggled and Nayeon ruffled her hair. Nayeon perked up,  
"Y'know... we still gotta check those injuries..." She said with a look of sympathy. Dahyun's face crinkled again in worry that this was gonna hurt.  
"Last time you did this, I passed out... It won't happen again will it?" She asked with her pout that seemed to always come back. Nayeon's expression softened.  
"I'll make sure to be gentle."

\---------------------------------------------

Jeongyeon giggled as she watched the little ones pile on top of Momo.  
"Make sure you guys don't break any bones! We can't afford a hospital bill!" She laughed. Sana jumped out of the pile.   
"Nee-san, what's a 'bill'?" Momo pulled herself up from the ground with a small groan.  
"It's something that we really don't wanna deal with right now, so you make sure you're careful." She said with her motherly tone. Sana stuck her tongue out.  
"Yeah yeah, okay fine." She went back to playing with the others. Momo rolled her eyes and went to sit with Jeong. They watched as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu got used to playing with their little ones. Tzuyu tripped and Chaeyoung was quick to try and check on her before being blocked by Jihyo who got there first.   
"Omigosh, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Can we keep playing?" Chaeyoung stopped in her tracks and watched as Jihyo tried to take care of her sister. Tzuyu brushed her off.  
"Uh, I-I'm good. Just a litle fall." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Jihyo brightened and stood back up.  
"Great! Come on, we gotta catch Sana and Mina they're getting too good at this game." She said as she offered her hand to Tzuyu. Tzuyu hesitated but eventually smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"Aww, look Momo, they're getting along!" Jeongyeon said while smacking Momo on the arm. Momo grumbled.  
"I would probably be able to pay more attention to them if you'd stop whacking me... Dude!" She scrambled to stand after Jeongyeon dealt a particularly hard blow. Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly.   
"Heh. Sorry, must've picked that up from Nayeon-unnie. Speaking of, where is she and Dahyun?" Just as she finished her sentence, Dahyun walked out with a beaming Nayeon leading her.  
"Guys! Guess who's feeling a little better!" She asked enthusiastically.   
"Unnie! You're back! Did Nayeon-unnie tell you about us staying here?" Chaeyoung asked excitedly. All eyes were on Dahyun as she shuffled her feet and played with her hair.   
"Yeah.. I figured it would be fun to stay with these guys. Don't you think?" She said shyly. The kids cheered.  
"Yesss! I really do get to have my own dongsaengs!" Jihyo exclaimed happily. The girls just laughed while Tzuyu sighed.  
"I'm still the maknae..." Mina giggled.  
"Don't worry, we'll make sure you're treated like the best maknae in the world!" She assured her. Tzuyu laughed and hugged her. Dahyun smiled to herself.

'Not a bad idea in the slightest.'


	8. Let's get this Bread!

Jihyo woke up to Sana and Mina shaking her carefully and giggling. Jihyo groaned.  
"What? I was having a dream about donuts and puppies..." She pouted. Sana shushed her.  
"Shh! We're gonna wake up the maknaes!" Mina giggled when Jihyo rolled her eyes playfully and got up to join. She glanced around and saw that the three oldest were probably sleeping in the other room. She noticed that the other girl, Dahyun, was closely curled around her sisters. She pursed her lips.   
"Hey, I dont think that's a good idea. They're probably really tired anyway." She said with worry. Sana brushed her off.  
"Come on Ji, it's not like we're smashing their heads or something. Besides, they can go back to sleep if they're so tired." She reasoned. Jihyo just let them continue but backed away in case it turned bad. Mina seemed hesitant too so she stayed with Jihyo. They watched silently as Sana snuck up to the pile of three sleeping girls. Chaeyoung's mouth was open slightly and Tzuyu slept with perfect posture. This made Sana snicker. She raised her arms and pounced.  
"Boo!"   
Chaeyoung and Tzuyu screamed. As soon as her sisters moved, Dahyun was up and pushing Sana away in a terrified panic.   
"Stay away from us!!" She screamed. Sana jumped back in surprise. Dahyun continued to swing her arms around in an attempt to attack their attacker and Sana frowned. She shook Dahyun's shoulder.  
"Hey, I was just kidding around. You don't have to do that. I'm sorry for waking you up so roughly." She apologized guiltily. Dahyun stopped and looked up. She realized it was just Sana. Her cheeks flushed crimson red.   
"Oh.. uh sorry, I-I thought we were being attacked again..." She stuttered out. At this point Jeongyeon had run in to check on what was happening.  
"What's going on in here? What's wrong?" She asked no one in particular. Sana and Dahyun didn't reply so Mina spoke up.  
"Uh, Sana was going to wake up the others but Dahyun ended up panicking and Chaeyoung and Tzuyu screamed." She explained. Jeongyeon sighed.  
"Geez I thought someone got hurt... Are you girls alright?" She asked Dahyun and her sisters. They nodded silently. Well there goes the fun morning... Jeongyeon saw that everyone now looked either guilty or scared and decided to cheer them up.  
"Hey, come on. You guys wanna go walk around town later? We can go get something to eat with the money Momo earned when she went dancing." She said when she heard Chaeyoung's stomach growl. She blushed but smiled and nodded with everyone else. Jeongyeon smirked.  
"Alright, put on your jackets. I'll wake up your lazy unnies." She said and watched as the girls got up excitedly.

\---------------------------------------------

Mina hummed along to Nayeon's quiet singing as they walked to the 7-eleven nearby.   
"'Cause I got issues   
But you got 'em too  
So give 'em all to me  
And I'll give mine to you  
Bask in the glory  
Of all our problems  
'Cause we got the kind of love  
It takes to solve 'em..."   
She sang absent mindedly as Momo and Jeongyeon talked.   
"How much did you get again?" Jeongyeon asked. Momo counted her money.  
"I got like 15,000 won." She stated. Jeongyeon nodded as she counted the money that she had found on the streets.   
"Mmm.. I got 12,500. Unnie, do you have anything?" Nayeon pulled out the money she had while continuing to sing.  
"'Cause you don't judge me  
'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too  
No, you don't judge me  
'Cause you see it from same point of view... Oh! I have like 14,000 won." She muttered when she finished counting. Chaeyoung perked up from in front of them.  
"Nayeon-unnie, where'd you learn to sing in English? You're voice is very nice." She asked with sparkling eyes. She'd been listening in awe for a while and was a little disappointed when Nayeon stopped. Nayeon looked up.  
"I guess I just remember some songs from when my parents would listen to the radio. They always liked listening to English music... Anyway, I heard it playing the other day in some store by our place and it was catchy so," She replied. Chaeyoung nodded and looked forward as Nayeon continued singing on the way.

At the store, they decided to buy three pieces of bread, three water bottles and a pack of jellies for the kids who begged with their puppy eyes (those kids know that tactic is unfair!). They ended up spending 7,470 won and now had 34,030 won in total. They looked at the money and knew that they would run out eventually. The oldest three decided to keep it to them selves and went to the park to let the kids run around.

\---------------------------------------------

The three oldest shared a piece of bread and a water bottle and divided out the rest of the bread and water between the little ones. Jihyo and the twins shared and The maknaes also shared. Nayeon even let the little ones take the pack of jellies to share.  
"Unnie, we're gonna have to cut back on the little treats if we're gonna make this money last." Momo muttered as she watched Sana and Mina rip open the jellies and separate them into everyones hands. Nayeon sighed.  
"I know... I just love their enormous smiles when they get things like this. I mean look at them!" She exclaimed, pointing at Tzuyu and Chaeyoung who had the jellies placed in their mouths like teeth and were laughing uncontrollably. Momo smiled gently.  
"I mean, you're not wrong. But either way, we gotta make this money last. It might only last a few weeks in fact." She stated.   
"Well, with the food and suppiles that you and Dahyun's little club brought from home, we could last maybe another week and a half before we spend any money." Jeongyeon informed. Momo nodded.  
"And we have all the blankets and clothes we could need from our parents' houses too so we don't need to spend it on that." Nayeon remembered.  
"We might need to find a way to earn money for this to work..." The girls put their heads together but were interrupted by Dahyun tapping on their shoulders.  
"U-um unnies? I forgot to mention earlier but I have some money too, if we need it." She pulled out 20,000 won. Nayeon's eyes widened.  
"Omigosh, where'd you get that?" Dahyun shuffled.  
"I was saving up for this keyboard that I wanted, but my mom took some of the money and this is what's left. Might as well use it if I can't get a keyboard anymore..." She thought out loud and handed the money to Nayeon. She furrowed her eyebrows.  
"Are you sure? You can keep your money if you want sweetheart, you can still get a keyboard if you want one." Dahyun shook her head.  
"If we're gonna stay with you, I gotta make sure we can help out at least a little bit." Nayeon just sighed and took her money hesitantly. Dahyun grinned and went back to the others.   
'Geez this kid is stubborn. I already said she didn't have to worry anymore but here she is.' Nayeon thought with a small smile. It was cute how responsible she was. It reminded her of how she would take care of Jihyo when they first got kicked out. Jeongyeon nudged her.  
"We should head back soon, they can't spend the whole day here." She mentioned.   
They gathered the little ones and began to head home with Nayeon singing to that song that she was singing earlier again. She sang louder this time as she could hear herself better with less people gathered around as before.  
"But you're perfect  
Poorly wired circuit  
And got hands like an ocean  
Push you out, pull you back in  
Cause you don't jud--" Nayeon stumbled when someone put a bill in her hand. The stranger smiled.  
"You have a very pretty voice, keep singing like that, and you'll be a star soon." She said. Nayeon blushed.  
"U-uh, thank you so much, but I couldn't take this.." She said as she gestured to the 5,000 won bill in her hand. The stranger waved her off.  
"Nonsense! You deserve it! With that talent, you could teach your little friends and be famous! Now, have a nice day~" She turned and left as quickly as she came. Nayeon blinked in confusion and looked to the money. She calculated in her head.  
"Well now we have... 59,030 won!" She exclaimed excitedly. The girls broke out into huge smiles.   
"That's great! That's enough to buy like... 30 packs of jellies!" Jihyo celebrated. Jeongyeon laughed.  
"It sure is, but we're certainly not spending it all on jellies." Jihyo narrowed her eyes.   
"Duh!" She said sarcastically. Momo smirked and ruffled her hair.  
"Hey... did you hear what she said? She said that I should teach you guys and we could become famous!" Jeongyeon raised a brow and Nayeon grinned with mischief.  
"All I have to do is teach you guys how to do music, and we could be earning money left and right! I mean look what we earned with just me singing!" She held out the bill again. Jeongyeon caught on.   
"You're right! We could earn money by singing on the streets! You're a genius unnie!" She hi-fived Nayeon. The kids cheered again.  
"So we're gonna have music lessons now?" Dahyun asked with enthusiasm. Nayeon grinned.   
"Yup! That's what you wanted right? Well, minus the keyboard. That might take a while to save up for--" She stopped when Dahyun jumped up to hug her.  
"Yesss! I've been wanting this forever!" She sqealed. Nayeon smiled and hugged her back.  
"Starting tomorrow, we'll have music sessions to see what you guys are good at and we'll go from there!" It seemed like everyone was on board with that plan and they continued on their way home with a skipping Dahyun in the back.


End file.
